Jesse Anderson
'Jesse Anderson '(voiced by Pete Capella) is a duelist of North Academy, and is a great friend to Jaden. He and Jaden have many similarities. They can see duel monster spirits, they have the same passion for dueling, and are great duelists too. Jesse duels with a legendary deck known as the Crystal Beast deck. While under Yubel's control, he obtained two decks, his crystal beast now Advanced Crystal Beasts, and The Sacred Beasts, until freed from Yubel. Pre-Adventure series: Jesse went to Duel Academy as a transfer student, and became quick friends with Jaden. He helped Jaden take down Pr. Viper, who had start survival duels, which were harming the duelists. After Jaden dueled Viper, they were sent to a world by Yubel were Duel Monster spirits were alive. In order to get everyone back home, Jesse stayed behind to finish dueling Yubel, and Jaden was determinded to get him back. Jaden and his friends went back to that world, only to find it completely different than the one they were at. After a long time searching, they found Jesse, but he was possessed by Yubel. Jaden freed him. But Jaden had to defeat Yubel in order to get everyone home. After Jaden combined his sould with Yubel's, Jesse and everyone else were sent back home. Adventure series: After a long series of adventures, Jaden and his friends reuinte with Jesse, who was his old self from before. Jesse was invited to go on their adventures, and he (along with his Crystal Beast monsters) happily accepted. Likes *Duel Monsters *Video games *His wife May *His goddaughter Xion and godson Bruce *His family the Justice Guardians *Golden Egg-which's Dislikes *Being used as someone's vessel *Poachers *Duel Monster spirits being abused *Mr. Director *Baloney the Dinosaur *Spiders (as of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Trivia: *Jesse's main Duel Monster spirit partner is Ruby Carbuncle. *Jesse is one of the famous Three J's. *Jesse joins the team at the beginning of Jaden's Adventures Season 2, which start with Jaden Learns How to Train Your Dragon. *Jesse becomes close friends with Rarity because of their interest in gems. *Jesse will be Xion's godfather. *Jesse will be one of the hosts in Jeffrey, Jaden, Pooh & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Tonight. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures, ''Jesse will meet May and fall in love with her. At the end, the two start a relationship with each other. *Jesse becomes the main protagonist in ''Jesse, Xion, and Luigi's Mansion. *In Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys, Jesse will believe that another Pokemon trainer named Sid is trying to take May from him, and will feel heartbroken during the Adventure. *Jesse will finally propose to May in Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rio 2. *Jesse will finally marry May in Rainbow Bond. *Upon becoming the New King of Games, Jaden appoints Jesse as his royal vizier. *Jesse might become a Keyblade wielder someday. When and how is currently unknown. *In Jaden's Adventures of Toy Story 3, it's revealed that Jesse is the cousin of Bonnie Anderson. *In Japan, Jesse is known, as Johan Anderson. Gallery Jesse Anderson.jpeg CrystalBeasts.jpg Johan under Yubel control.jpg Jesse and May kiss.png Tumblr mfrrt3GwRm1riwn0ro3 1280.png Tumblr mfrrt3GwRm1riwn0ro2 1280.png Tumblr mfrrt3GwRm1riwn0ro1 1280.png Treasure Trove (Terra) KHBBS.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Protagonists Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Duelists Category:The Three J's Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Males Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Jesse and May Category:Possible Keyblade Wielders Category:Teen Titans Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Second-in-Command Category:Boyfriends Category:Father figures Category:Elements of Harmony: Generosity Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Cousins Category:Husbands Category:Avengers Category:Royalty Category:Pro Duelists Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nephews Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Toons Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Lily's family Category:Twilight's family Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Courtney's allies Category:Godfathers Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Sunset's allies Category:Royal Advisors Category:Crystal Gems Category:Victims of Thanos